duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Victory
]] Victory (file:Victory Rare.jpg ビクトリー, Victory) creatures are an archetype featured in the "Episode 1" block of sets from DMR-01 through DMR-04 (as well as Episode 1's peripheral "DMX" expansion series, DMX-01 through DMX-08, and the block's peripheral "DMD" deck series, DMD-01 through DMD-06). One or two Victory Creatures are included in each of the main and peripheral sets, except for the DMD line and DMX-01 through DMX-03, which contain no Victory cards. Victory cards have a collector number that is listed before a set's super rare (S) cards and they begin with a V, for example (V1/V1 on the unawakened card face, and V1b/V1 on the awakened card face). This card rarity features a stylized =V= (file:Victory Rare.jpg) in place of the mana value symbol on the unawakened Victory Creature's card face, otherwise the symbol is placed under the awakened creature's race line. Like Super Rare cards, these creatures feature artwork that passes through the card frame. Cards that feature the file:Victory Rare.jpg card rarity are considered to be a Victory cards. Each psychic creature with the Victory Rare card rarity is also part of a Psychic Super Creature. If both sides of a Victory card contain a mana cost, the unawakened side of a Victory Creature is the card face without the Psychic Cell indicator and with the lower cost. The awakened side of a Victory card is almost always the topmost Psychic Cell of a Psychic Super Creature, which contains the Psychic Super Creature's cost, name, race(s), and Victory symbol. Each of the Victory Creatures are featured heavily throughout the Duel Masters Victory anime season and are used by protagonists and antagonists alike. All Victory Creatures in Episode 1 either have the race of Alien or Hunter. While initially only featuring on Psychic Creatures through out Episode 1, recently in Episode 2, DMR-05 it features regular Creatures as well as Evolution Creatures with the Victory Rare rarity. In Episode 2 it is also shown that the Victory Rare creatures will be appearing in more races like Human, Unknown and Zenith. List of Victory Cards DMR-01 Episode 1: First Contact *Gaial Kaiser / Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord *Gallows Cebu Kaiser / Gallows Devil Dragon, Dead Sea Dragon DMR-02 Episode 1: Dark Side *Volg Thunder / Volg Tiger, Thunder Beast DMX-04 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Hunter *Saint Ave Maria, Light Weapon / Crazy Carnival! Saint Chan-Merrie DMX-05 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Alien *Red ABYTHEN Kaiser / Shachihoko GOLDEN Dragon DMR-03 Episode 1: Gaial Victory *Forever Meteor Kaiser / Gaial Meteor Dragon, Star Dragon King DMX-06 Battle Royale! Heroes Victory Booster: Burning Gutsy Epic Battle *Jin, the Ogre Blade ~Crimson Rage~ / Chopping Ruzou, Rude Mincing Gang Leader DMX-07 Battle Royale! Heroes Victory Booster: Roar of the Wild Battle *Aqua Attack (BAGOOON Panzer) / Fused Dreadnought! Jet Cascade Attack DMR-04 Episode 1: Rising Hope *Victorious Meteor Kaiser / Victorious Gaial Kaiser / Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory *Intense Boiling! Hot Spring Gallows / Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair DMR-05 Episode 2: Golden Age *Lionel, Top of the Ore *Golden Age Ogremaru "Explosion" Support *Winning Star, the Patroller (Your file:Victory Rare.jpg(Victory) creatures win all battles) *Super Winning Star, the Patroller (Your file:Victory Rare.jpg Victory creatures gain blocker, win all battles, and untap at the end of the turn) *Psychen Pippi (Saver:file:Victory Rare.jpg Victory) and (When this creature is discarded during your opponent's turn, you may put a Gaial Kaiser into the battle zone from your hyperspatial zone.) *Laurier, Ogre Princess (When you put this creature into the battle zone, if you have exactly 1 shield, search your deck. Choose a file:Victory Rare.jpg (Victory) creature from it and show it to your opponent. If that creature can evolve from this creature, put it onto the creature. Otherwise, add it to your hand. Then shuffle your deck). Category:Rainbow Category:Darkness Category:Fire Category:Light Category:Water Category:Nature Category:Victory Category:Archetype